Love at First Sight?
by Kenziiieee-Chan
Summary: Kenzaki Tomomi, also known as the Dark Mist Angel, lives in the Hidden Mist Village and she is part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Kenzaki controls the sword call Kiba that has the ability to create lightning. Kenzaki served as a Swordsmen of the Mist since she was a little girl, and now that she is 16 she decides that she wants to make her own path at the Hidden Leaf Village.
1. chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **All ofs are owned by me.**

Chapter 1:

Kenzaki Tomomi, a young quiet girl. She is just like everyone else but she is part of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. She joined them when she was 6 years old and she was very skilled with her sword Kiba, meaning Fangs. Kiba was a pair of swords that could produce lightning. Kenzaki never really followed any rules, unless it was missions, and she never really cared about someone's feelings, sometimes she was harsh.

Kenzaki was practicing with her swords, "Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt!" A bolt of lightning stuck down on the log target in front of her. "Good, very good." Kushimaru said, Kushimaru uses the sword Nuibari. "In time you will become a very good Swordswomen one day Kenzaki." "You Really think so Kushimaru?" He nodded "I do."

 _~10 Years Later~_

Two months ago, Kenzaki turned 16 she was getting bored of the same faces, same missions, and same misty village. She thought it was finally time for the Dark Mist Angel to explore other villages and possibly actually make a friend or two. She started to pack up all her clothes from her room, got all her other weapons as well. Since the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist live together there was no way for her to just walk out of the Mist Village without them knowing, so we went to go tell them instead.

 _~Kenzaki's POV~_

I started to walk downstairs hoping that they wouldn't get mad at me for leaving. As soon as I made it downstairs, there they were all six of them. "Hey Kenzaki!" They all said in unison. "Hey Jinpanhi, Fuguki, Junin, Jūzō, Raiga, and Kushimaru." "Where are you headed? Seems like you packed for years. Hahaha." Raiga says and chuckles. "About that..." I start to say and everyone looks at me "I'm leaving Mist Village... I want to go see other villages and other people. Maybe I'll go to the Sand Village or the Hidden Leaf Village, who knows." They all sat on the couch in silence. "What?!?!" Jūzō finally said "Hey, let her be Jūzō, let her go and be adventurous." Kushimaru said and I smiled "Thank you Kushimaru." I headed towards the door but before I left I turned around. "Bye everyone, don't forget me or the Dark Mist Angel will come get you!" I giggle and walk out the door, how great it felt to actually be free and go out to adventure.

I got a row boat and started to head towards what I think was the Hidden Leaf Village. Once I found land I started to jump from tree to tree until I found some type of population. After a couple hours I there was still no sign of any village. All of the sudden I hear a stick snap, I stop where I was and pulled my mask up and pulled out Kiba. I started to look around me looking for someone or something to attack me.

"Ow.." I heard a voice say from behind me, I turned around and saw a boy with his hair tied up wearing a fishnet like shirt brown pants and a little grey jacket. "What a drag.." he said again. I saw his head band tied around his arm and it was the sign for the Hidden Leaf. I finally found a way to get in! I jump down with my black uniform on and my mask still up. "What the hell?!" The boy said when I jumped down. "Are you from the Hidden Leaf?" I asked without telling him who I am "Yeah, but who wants to know." I sighed and took my mask off "Kenzaki Tomomi, the Dark Mist Angel and part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and if you haven't guessed by the names I'm from the Hidden Mist Village. Who are you?" He looked at me in amazement, though I don't know why. "Shikamaru Nara. I'm just from the Hidden Leaf, I'm a Gonin at the ninja academy." why he stood they amazed I'll never know, but I had to get to Hidden Leaf. I've always wanted to go since I was little and I wanted to train with the Hidden Leaf ninjas.

"Please, take me to the Hidden Leaf Village." I begged him "Hmm.." he stood there for a moment. "If you're not gonna take me just point me in the direction." I said annoyed. "Follow." He finnally said "Finally!" I say in relief and he jump into the trees as did I. After awhile, we finally arived at the Hidden Leaf Village.


	2. Joining The Hidden Leaf

_~Kenzaki's POV~_

Shikamaru and I finally arrived that the Leaf Village, I was finally here! I could join them and become a great ninja maybe. We walked around town and I couldn't believe how beautiful it was, no mist to make it look gloomy it was perfect.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Shikamaru said "Um...Well I was wondering if I could somehow go to the ninja academy that you're in. I'd like to train in Hidden Leaf." "Why the Hidden Leaf, Why not somewhere else?" Shikamaru asked. "Maybe cause it's closer... or maybe cause I've heard it was a beautiful village.. something like that.." For some reason I was shy, but why? What could possibly make me shy. "Hmph, Okay I'm taking you to the Hokage." I jumped in front of him "What why?!" He sighed "Toublesome women...you said you wanted to train, and the Hokage needs to approve.." I rolled my eyes and let him lead.

We were in front of the Hokage's office and Shikamaru knocked on the door. "Come in." Shikamaru opened the door and I followed. "Who have you brought with you Shikamaru?" The Hokage said. "Third Hokage, this is Kenzaki Tomomi from the Hidden Mist." Shikamaru answered his question and the Hokage looked at me. "So, our the famous Dark Mist Angel? And your part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. You are very skilled Kenzaki." I looked at him in amazement, how did he know all of that? what am I kidding he is the Hokage, he knows a lot. I bow "Thank you." I stood up and the Third Hokage which I believe his name was Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"May I ask why you are here Kenzaki?" "I wanted to train here to be a better ninja." He touched the top of his hat and pulled it down to cover his eyes. "Why here? Why not at your village." I looked at the floor a little "At my Village it's a little gloomy. The Mist Village was my home since forever and I got tired of seeing the same faces and doing the same type of mission. So I wanted to come to a place where it was 1, less gloomy and I've heard that the Leaf Village has the best ninjas. And I want to become the best ninja I can." He moves his hand off of his hat and looked back at me, I looked up looking back at him. "Well, since you are very skilled. I will allow you to train with the current Genin. I will put in Shikamaru's team."

Shikamaru was standing next to me with his hands in his pockets and he looked at the Hokage, "Fine.." Shikamaru said "Shikamaru, I expect you to show Kenzaki the respect you would your other teammates. And Kenzaki, if you wish to live here I can find you a house for you. And I will also give you a head band with the Leaf symbol if you wish to ever wear it." I bow "Thank you Hokage, I appreciate your kindness. I would like to live here, thank you again for allowing me to train in your village." He smiled a little and I stood back up "You are welcome Kenzaki, if that is all you two you may leave."

Shikamaru and I walked out the doors and I followed him to where ever he was going. "Where are we going?" I asked Shikamaru, he kept walking without answering my question. "Hey!" I yelled at him "ughh...what do you want troublesome women." He looked back at me and I glared at him "1. You know my name so use it and 2. Where are we going." He rolled his eyes and started walking again as did I . "We are going to Asuma Sensei. I think he'd like to know his new student."

After walking Shikamaru saw a man and yelled "Hey Asuma Sensei!" Asuma looked over and smiled "Hey Shikamaru! What's up?" Then he saw me "Who's your friend here." Shikamaru answered for me "This is Kenzaki Tomomi, your new student." "New student Hmm?" He smiled at me "Nice to meet ya Kenzaki, and I see you're from the Hidden Mist." I nod my head "That I am." "Well, it's nice to meet you but I got to go, see you both at training tomorrow." He walked away and out a cigarette in his mouth.

A couple seconds later a man wearing the same uniform as Sensei appeared in front of me. "Are you Kenzaki?" The man asked "I am, who is asking." "Sorry, I'm Izumo Kamizuki, I was sent by the Hokage to show you to your new home." "Oh! Please lead the way." He moves out of the way to let me go first. Before I leave I say goodbye to Shikamaru. "Cya tomorrow Shikamaru." "Bye troublesome women.." he said and walked away. I rolled my eyes and started to walk with Izumo.

Izumo and I made it to my new apartment. It wasn't too big nor too small. It was actually a perfect size. "Here we are Kenzaki." I turned to give a smile "Thank you Izumo. Please come and visit." He handed me the keys "Will do." He said and gave me a smile before vanishing. I unlocked my door and walked in. I put all my stuff in its rightful place. My bedroom was very beautiful. I had a window looking out throw the entire village, what I heard was right. The Hidden Leaf is breath taking. I'm officially part The the Hidden Leaf and I get to train with Sensei and Shikamaru tomorrow which I'm really looking forward too. But what really puzzles me is how Shikamaru makes me feel, I don't feel like being lazy but today was actually the first time I smiled in a while. I'm gonna stay here for a while, that's for sure.

 **A/N: hope you are all liking this. This is my first story on here.**


End file.
